1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic systems, and more particularly to portable modular electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous processor-controlled electronic applications (also referred to as xe2x80x9cappliancesxe2x80x9d) have been developed, such as portable digital moving Picture Experts Group Layer 3 Standard (MP3) audio players, digital still or video cameras, digital voice recorders and personal data assistants (PDAs). Some of these applications must be plugged into a personal computer (PC) to operate, while others are stand-alone portable devices. For example, MP3 players are portable with built-in hard drive memories. However, even such portable devices cannot interface with other applications without an intervening PC, and by themselves are limited to a single application.
Portable data storage devices are also available, such as the Pen Drive(trademark) memory drive by KTI Networks, Inc., a plug-and-play unit that is automatically detected as a removable drive when plugged into a USB (universal serial bus) port on a computer. It can be used to read, write, copy, delete and move data to or from a hard disk drive, and can play MP3 files, run applications or view videos. However, it has a limited storage capacity and, since it must be plugged into a computer, the overall system is not portable.
Portable handheld computers by Palm, Inc. have a connector at the bottom that allows consumers to snap-on various applications, such a camera, Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, bar code scanner, recorder or modem. However, they are limited to only a single application at a time, and there is only one way to position the application device before it can be added.
Controllers associated with a pair of redundant hard drives are also known, such as the RAID (redundant array of industry standard DIMMs (dual in-line memory modules)) system by Compaq Computer Corporation. Again, however, such systems are not portable. When used with a portable application such as an MP3 player, the application must be connected to the controller/memory combination and thus loses its portability.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a modular system in which a controller module, at least one memory module and at least one application module are mechanically connectable and disconnectable with respect to each other and comprise mating electrical connectors for communicating electrical signals between modules when the modules are mechanically connected.
The controller module in one embodiment comprises a housing with controller electronics within the housing, and electrical connectors on at least two different sides of the housing for electrical connection to other modules of the system, the electrical connectors being connected to the controller electronics.
An application module in one embodiment comprises a housing with application electronics within the housing, and electrical connectors on at least two different sides of the housing for electrical connection to other modules to which the application module is mechanically connected, the electrical connectors being connected to the application electronics.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will he apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings.